Modern Ancient Chaos
by ProfessorSword
Summary: Meet Chris, or Christian, a member of the famous prototype lab. He's flying in his hover/aircraft when a rift in space, teleports him and his broken ship to a world below. This world, unlike his own, is from another universe. But it's not parallel. It's Ancient Greece, and before he even hits the ground, chaos emerges. Follow Chris on his adventures of his modern ancient mishaps!
1. Basically Skydiving With No Parachute

**Christian POV**

If life was supposed to be getting better from here, it most definitely wasn't.

* * *

Hey. I'm Chris. Or Christian. However you may like to say it. I'm supposed to be the protagonist, so I should better keep talking.

I come from a modern world. A modern, western world. You would probably know which country I live in if I told you I ate chicken salad, string cheese, and onion rings. Yup. That's the place.

I work in the prototype lab, a laboratory where people of all ages (actually more like teenager to adult) go to make really cool gadgets, weapons, crafts, and other useful things that are basically futuristic things much farther in time than the last time we thought the earth orbited around the sun. I'm a trusted member of the lab, and I am a currently a 16 year old male. _(It's more like 516, but that comes later.)_

You see, we have these weapons of mass destruction and guns of innovation. We have sci-fi plasma cannons and portal guns and time stopping wave rays that stop time in a certain area. _(That's how I'm 516. The big details come much later.)_ I've gone all over in different universes so much, in places where magic exists, thing where you never imagined were real, were real! I've probably been going around so much, that a little part of the front of my hair has turned white and my eyes glow gold yellow from my usual brown, so that's nice I guess.

Most importantly of all, I have an immense amounts of life puppets. These puppets would be cute, if it weren't for the fact that they look like yourself, they're glowing, and they're stabbed with ten needles. Why are they so important? They save you from death. But I wanted to help others in times of need, because I felt bad. So I turned the life essence of the puppet by squeezing it into a yellow fluid, _(gross, I know)_ and stuck it in a needle gun. It was basically stem cells that would immediately heal the organism, if you didn't believe magic.

When I got all these things, where do I put all of it? Thanks to a couple magic planets, I have an infinity bag, where it can hold anything, no matter how big or the quantity. The bag would only show its contents to its original owner and not anyone would also come back to its owner. Seems overpowered, I know. But many protagonists have a hubris. Or a couple. And I'm going to tell you one of them. Being slow. And I hated myself for it.

That's what I thought when I was falling through the air, with a ruined hovercraft on my left, and a heaping mess of wire and metal trapping my arms from doing anything.

If I weren't so slow, I would've been done with the situation already. I knew I would be fine when I hit the ground, thanks to those life puppets. But pain hurts, and I didn't like pain. No one likes pain. But I was going to get it anyways.

3…

2…

1…

 ** _BAM!_**

What do you expect? I blacked out from the impact.


	2. Don't you Hate it When the Sky Explodes?

**Apollo POV**

Why do I get blamed for any weird noises that go on in Olympus?

* * *

I was just milling in the mortal world, playing the lyre and wooing many beautiful women with my perfect musical skills. I do have to say, I am a wonderful musician.

Then I heard it. I kept on hearing it. A weird, eerie noise that sounded like a mix of a horn and a rippling wave. Oh how I hated the noise! It made my audience uncomfortable and they started trying to find out what was going on. Luckily I quieted them down with my lyre.

As I was playing, I asked the satyr next to me, a lad with a pink flower in his hair (weird combo), if he heard anything.

He said, "Oh, I didn't hear anything like this until a few weeks ago! It just made that weird noise and disappeared! I don't know what the noise is or where it comes from! Just please don't skin me like you did the last guy!"

Poor thing. The satyr obviously didn't know that I didn't skin anyone. That story was just a hoax, told by nemesis because she thought I was beginning to get too popular with the mortals. Jeez the gods play rough.

I grunted and left the satyr alone and kept playing the sweet music of my lyre.I was still pretty miffed about the weird noise, and I was beginning to crack. How dare that noise come out at the worst possible moments, five times a week, and most of the time happening during one of my concerts! I was going to get to the bottom of the situation.

Turns out I didn't have to.

From what I heard, Zeus ordered Hermes to gather all the Olympians to have an emergency meeting in Olympus. He even asked some of the minor gods and even Hades to come. Knowing that this meeting was to be a big deal, I had to cut my concert to a halt.

This is what I hate about eerie events. They're weird. They're strange, they're unpredictable, and they're usually a bad sign for the gods. If Zeus had a good solution to the issue, I would gladly thank him for doing such a wondrous deed.

When I got up to Mount Olympus, everyone was in a slight panic. Minor gods and goddesses were milling about, but they were scared and timid. Even Ares son Daimos wasn't that confident as he once was.

I went inside the main Olympus hall, where I saw about half of the Olympians had already gathered. Zeus was busy talking to his brother Poseidon about weather patterns and the possible occurrences of outbreak anomalies. Athena, somehow, looked like quite a mess. Her hair was strewn about and she was busy writing page after page of research of the strange noise.

I walked around the table to my seat. I saw more immortals come in. Dionysus, who looked like a strong, young man, looked quite stressed, stressed enough to be forcing his grapes to constrict into raisins. My sister Artemis, who by the way rides the moon chariot, (which I would say is less cooler than my hot rocking sun chariot) was slowly walking to her seat and was clutching something to her chest. What was it? As I got closer to my chair, I realized it was a translucent glass shard of some sort, and it was smoking fast wisps of silvery mist.

Once the meeting continues and I sit down, Zeus immediately stands up and says, "The reason I gathered you all hear today is to ask. What is going on with all this strange eerie noise? It must come from somewhere!"

He stood up and turned toward Athena.

"I know you have been working hard on the situation, but do you have any leads? Some lead is better than no leads."

Athena tiredly responds, "I don't have much, but I think it's from the sky. As you get closer, the sound intensifies. The noise occurs once every other day, and occurs during the afternoon. I do not know what this noise comes from or what this is, but I have a sneaking suspicion that the noise comes from one of us…"

She deadpanned stared at me with a harsh look. I stared in disbelief. I didn't do it! I was busy playing the lyre to my fellow mortals! I would never do any of the sort! Bt it would seem like a good prank to do with Hermes.

I looked at Hermes. He slowly shook his head, before looking back at Zeus.

"My son…" said Zeus. "Did you make this sort of noise as a prank to scare the rest of us into thinking this was a dire warning of some sort? I know Hermes loves pulling jokes with you, but even he openly admitted he never heard of the noise before. So even if you were playing this noise in the sun chariot or you are fully innocent, I want you to tell us some truth."

I immediately said, "I am innocent, innocent I tell you! I never heard the noise until a few weeks ago! I swear on my immortality! I was at a concert when the noise struck, like just today!"

"Uh huh." said Athena, who at the moment had stopped writing. "Then why do you have the lyre that can make any high pitched noise like the one we've been hearing all week?"

"I swear I've been at the concerts playing my music! I have not been making these crude noises coming from the sky!"

"Uh yeah," chimed in my sister, who was cradling the wispy shard. "You don't really have proof, and you've been leaving Olympus on the same days the noise always comes. Did I hear you bet your immortality on this?"

I was sweaty. Scared even. I had bet my immortality on the line and I haven't even thought of what my rebuttals would be? Man, I am a loser!

But then I had a thought.

The satyr. The satyr with the pink flower in his hair. He had seen me at the concerts for the past few days. He knew I was at the concerts and not in the sky putting my chariot into auto-pilot. I had proof.

"I do have proof! It's just that the proof is a witness! A satyr! He's down in the mortal world right now and he has seen my concerts! I will bring him at once to prove my point!"

Father looked amused. He laughed and said, "Go get your witness. Even if it is still you, we have more to discuss anyways." And he waved me off as I dashed off Mount Olympus without a single thought.

When I got back down to the empty concert area, I immediately heightened my senses to find a very particular satyr. If I couldn't find this satyr, It would be the end of me. I looked left and right, until, just by an oak tree, I spotted a pink flower in the head of a certain individual. I dashed through the tree, and i might say, thoroughly scared the satyr to near death.

"AAAAGGGGHHHH! Dear lord Apollo please don't skin me! What did I do wrong for me to see you again so quickly?"

"Oh, you did nothing wrong." I said. "You're just going to be my eye witness!"

"For what reason-" But before he could say his question, I had already thrown the satyr to Mount Olympus. Don't worry. He'll be just fine.

When I got back, the pink flowered satyr had already told Zeus about what he saw, including a bunch of things that seemed too personal. Then I picked up the satyr and teleported him back to the mortal world. With that news, Zeus said, "Ah, well. I guess we were wrong to assume that Apollo did the deed. But we still have something to discuss. What's that in your hand, Artemis?"

My sister slowly pushed the shard onto the table. Is was perhaps bigger than a diamond the size of a mortal fist, but broken into a thin shard. It was covered a thick mist and was… hovering?

"It's a weird shard of some sort. I saw it during my hunter expeditions. It was embedded in the ground surrounded by a thick mist of some sort. When my hunters got near it, they began to swoon and collapse. So I picked it up myself. I knew it was something not of our world, so when you ordered us to come to Olympus immediately, I knew that this shard might be a part of the problem."

"How interesting." said my father. "We would need to check on this further. For right now, I would like to hold this-"

 _ **wooooo eeeeooofff...**_

Just as Zeus was leaning forward to pick up the shard, the noise hit us. It was more stronger than the others that I've heard, and from what I know it usually means: **Big Noise = Bad.**

Everyone was fidgeting uncomfortably in their seats. They were sweating and some were even frozen. We were all thinking the same thing. Uh oh.

Zeus said, "Ok, everyone outside, the situation might get worse." And indeed it did.

When we left the building to go outside, a huge crack had enveloped the sky. Pieces of sky shard was falling to the mortal world. Olympus was in chaos. Everyone was scared. I'm pretty sure I even saw Ares hold Hera by her legs.

Then the crack in the sky got bigger. And bigger. Chunks of wispy, thin shards sprayed everywhere. It hit the walls, the terraces, the statues. My poor statue got a shard of sky in the.. you know what area. Zeus was yelling orders. Minor gods and goddesses were asking whether to shoot it or not, but they were put down and told to wait.

Then it exploded. A force pushed all of us back. Trees were ripped out of its roots. Buildings started to crack. Mount Olympus itself started to feel the force. Now I wish I was in the mortal world instead of Olympus. At least I would be playing my lyre while this was all happening.

A flash of light enveloped everything in an instant, and before I knew it, I had blacked out.

* * *

 **Sound familiar?**

 **Be sure to send reviews and follow me for more updates!**


	3. An Invitation to a Psychotic Musician

**Chris POV**

Turns out dirt doesn't taste very good.

* * *

I woke up in a black brown haze. It was until then I realized I was head first in the dirt, and I promptly dug myself out.

It was morning, which was odd, because I clearly remember it being noontime. Which was even more odd was that pieces of glass shards of some sort, some small as a bottle cap, some as big as a young pine tree, were scattered around the wrecked hovercraft and myself.

Standing up wasn't easy. I was dizzy, and I'm pretty sure the impact put me into temporary paralysis, but it seemed to be wearing off. When I did succeed, I surveyed my surroundings. I was in a forest, everything was covered in mud, and chunks of components, steel and steel alloys were scattered all over the place. Did I mention the glass shards?

I checked and poked around the area. I knew if I was going to stay here a while, i was going to have to make camp. So I started organizing myself.

The scrap metal sure embedded itself pretty well. While some chunks of steel were easy to pull out, I'm pretty sure some went about four feet deep, and I would need to make a shovel to get them out. I made a list of what I stockpiled. If you wanted to know what REALLY was strewn around the place, here's a list:

* * *

Components

Steel slag and chunks from ship

Weird glass shards

Plywood

Pieces of wire

Glass shards

Engine Parts (3/13)

Omega Lithium Batteries

A half burnt furby (don't ask)

* * *

That was the last of the things all over the floor. I bundled what I could and put them back on the ship, because the ship does have a storage system left. I haven't really poked around that much in the storage room, because I usually put stuff in my infinity bag and leave. This time, I had put my bag in the storage room, and now I could see what good stuff was actually in there.

There was a weapon chest in there, which contained a lot of different type of guns, knives, tools, bows, and immense amounts of ammo. That was good, because I left most of weapons at home. The few things I brought was a compound sniper rifle (sniper rifle that can be broken into multiple weapons) and about two dozen gravity bombs (changes the gravity in a certain area to whatever I see fit).

After packing all the things into the hovercraft's storage bay, I decided that I would want to explore the place around me for a bit. But I was hecka paranoid, so I decided to cover the ship in dirt, grass, and a big camouflaging tarp covered with some more grass. The whole fiasco took almost six hours, and it was already high noon.

I picked out some of my favorite weapons. My compound bow, my compound sniper rifle, my infinity bag, my melodica, my phone with a continuous wifi hotspot, and a pack of rations. Hopefully none of things got stolen when I was gone, because that would suck.

I had barely gone a couple hundred meters when I bumped into something. Let me rephrase that. Someone. And it was one of the weirdest creatures I ever saw.

"Uh.. hey.. Sorry if I bumped into you. Why are you here in the middle of the woods?"

"Um.. I live here." He said. " And dear Pan did my day go wrong pretty quick!"

I didn't know what the guy was talking about. All I knew that the weird guy with a pink flower in his hair had a horrible day, and if there's any information I need it's from a strange, poorly dressed dude in the middle of the woods. So I asked for him to continue.

"Well, I was watching the great Apollo's concert when a weird sound came out of nowhere! The weird sound would only happen every other day, and it was really getting on my nerves. Then the great Apollo _himself_ asked me if I knew anything. It's very odd for a god to ask questions to a satyr but-"

"Wait a minute." I said in suspicion. "You mean to tell me the ancient greek god Apollo, is here? Are you a believer of some sort? Like a church?"

"No. I'm not a believer," The weird dude said. "But Apollo isn't ancient. He's actually relatively recent, and he's the best singer and music player ever! I would love to get a signed picture, but I'm too scared to. Also, what's a church?"

I had a sneaking suspicion that the guy I was talking to wasn't an average human, and I couldn't risk telling anyone my true identity. Also, I really wanted to stay calm, because being serious usually made my eyes glow golden yellow, and the poor guy would just think I was another god talking to him. So I decided to lay low. I said, "It's… nevermind. Also what's this about you being a satyr?"

"Oh yea! I'm a satyr. Look at this!", and he pulled his legs out from behind the tree he was standing next to. I jumped back and yelped in surprise, because those weren't normal legs.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR LEGS DUDE?" I yelled, pointing to the goat legs of the poor guy. "How did this happen?"

"Uh, you shouldn't be so surprised about me having goat legs." he said. "Satyr's naturally have goat legs and a human upper half. All of Greece knows this."

I took a step back and thought for a while. I was in Greece. No idea how I landed here, I was across the Atlantic Ocean yesterday morning and I only remembered a big flash of light and me falling twenty thousand feet to my death. So if I was in Greece, I was bound to find a city sooner or later.

So I decided to take my leave and go to the nearest city. So I asked the satyr with the pink flower in his hair (weird combo) and asked, "Do you know the way to the closest city?"

"Yea. It's just about three miles ahead and you'll make it to Athens in no time."

Twenty minutes later, I found the city of Athens. It was pretty big, and I remembered that the town was named after Athena, goddess of wisdom, for gifting them with an olive tree. Personally, I think potatoes could beat olives any day. I began exploring and saw many wonders of the world. The coliseum, the pantheon, all the other buildings I had no clue what were for. You know. The works.

It was beginning to get swelteringly hot, and I didn't know why. Come to think about it, almost everyone I saw was looking at me funny or looking at the sky. So I decided to join them on doing the latter. And boy what a sight.

There was a huge hole in the sky, as if someone threw a baseball at a glass window, and it made all those spiderweb cracks. Pieces of sky glass were hovering around the hole and some even fell to the ground that probably caused a lot of property damage. I still had a shard of the sky glass in my pocket that looked more like a refined crystal than a glass shard, so I held onto it for safekeeping

I really couldn't take in everything all at once. The people in togas. The abnormally hot day. The hole in the sky. So I took out my cell phone, sat down on a nearby rock, and took out my earbuds and listened to some nice music… all to myself… with my eyes closed.

…

…

…

*tap* *tap*

*TAP* *TAP*

Jeez. I was so into my music I didn't hear the young man who was practically yelling at me and touching my shoulder to get my attention.. So I pulled out my headphones and said, "Oh sorry. I couldn't hear you. Do you have something to say?" He nodded. He said, "I don't know how you didn't know I was trying to talk to you for a while, but you have noticed the hole, right?"

I said, "Yea, I did. I wonder how it got there." The young guy picked up a shard of sky glass that was on the floor.

"I don't know what these are, but these things are probably really powerful. Whenever I hold them, I get really tired." He yawned. "Here. You hold it."

I did. And somehow I wasn't affected. The young guy looked sort of perplexed at what was happening, but soon turned his head to something else.

My melodica. It was hanging out of my infinity bag.

"What's that little board hanging out of your golden bag? Is it used for anything?"

"Oh," I said, as I crammed my cellphone into the bag and pulled my melodica out. "It's a musical instrument that you can play with both your fingers and your breath! It's like a mix of a piano and flute."

I didn't even ask the guy if he wanted to hear it. I began playing one of my favorite songs, Shooting Stars by the Bag Raiders. It's a good song, and by the time I was finished with half of it, a group of people had formed. Some were even cheering.

When I finished, the young guy, who told me his name was Acomitus, said "That was so well done! I heard the god Apollo does these concerts in the woods! It would be so great to see you play with him! Or maybe even… Against him!"

"Er.. that's nice. Do you know where the concert clearing is?"

"You're actually going? That was supposed to be a joke! Well, if you really want to go, I can show you the way tomorrow. You can stay at my home. Don't worry. I'll tell my parents."

So I started off the day with knowing nothing, and I ended up with a lot of admirers, a new friend, and if the Greek stories are true, a one way trip to compete against a music god who skinned his opponent. This is why I like staying indoors.

* * *

 **Chris tries to be a good and funny protagonist but he was a little boring today**

 **"Acomitus (UH-COM-I-TIS) has joined your party!"**


	4. I Fake My Death and Give Coffee to Kids

**Chris POV**

 _I was not meant for teaching_

* * *

It was later that I learned that the concert had been cancelled until next week due to the emergency olympian meeting, and Acomitus' parents had already set up a room for me so I had to stay with them.

It was a little later that I found out that Acomitus was the prince of Athens, and I was a guest of the King and Queen.

I had just finished my music solo and was walking with my new friend, when he started walking somewhere else. I thought he lived how the other citizens, in small homes. But it was fate for me that Acomitus was a prince and lived in a grand home.

Boy that was a shock.

When I entered the guest room that I would be staying in, it was pretty massive. Decked with windows onlooking at the public and over the cliffs, a desk with lots of material like paper and ink, and a very comfortable. I would've said this was a wonderful room to be in if it weren't for the fact that everything was about fifty feet from anything else and the ceiling went up three stories. Very uncomfortable.

I really didn't want to leave my other things in the woods while I was living in luxury, so I asked the King if I could have another guest room next to mine and have the door moved from the hallway to the inside of my room. That would mean anyone who wanted to go into the room I had planned to bring all my stuff, even my ship, would have to enter through the door in my room.

I had to wait while everyone in the castle was asleep at night, so I could create an escape plan and leave for the forest to bring all my things back to the second guest room.

But you might say, "Oh Chris! How will you lug a five ton hovercraft over to the King's castle? I'll tell you, shut up.

I brought my infinity bag with me so I could bring everything including the ship. The bag is called an infinity bag for a reason. It can hold anything. The only downside is that the more weight you put into it the more tired you'd get. It's not heavy, it just makes you tired. And that ship made the bag feel like carrying an obese American, no offense.

I knew I wasn't gonna make it to the castle in time, and I knew I'd be in trouble. It got worse when I remembered I left my escape plan on the window sill.

 **Acomitus POV**

I wasn't sure if my new friend was a lunatic or a convicted criminal. But his plan to jump three hundred feet to the ground was insane, and the fact that his bed was empty proved my suspicion true.

I alerted the guards and my parents at once. It's not usual for your guests to jump out the window to their deaths, and I really didn't want to see the funeral of the first friend I ever had the day after I met them.

The escape plan sounded kind of vague as well, starting off with jump to the ground, go to forest for supplies, and get back into the castle unnoticed. I had no idea what supplies were in the forest were for, but if he attempted to jump out of a tall building for some supplies, it must be really important.

I picked up the sheet of parchment and ran towards the dining hall, where my parents were currently eating. I ran in waving the parchment and yelled, "King, Queen! Alert the guards at once! The guest isn't in his bed anymore, and it appears he has jumped out the window!"

My mother was aghast. My father was gaunt. We all knew the window was three hundred feet above the ground, and no one could survive the fall. No one. Not even someone as brilliant as my first friend.

 **Chris POV**

Gee, that sticky grappling hook can sure do a thing or two.

Not only could it ascend someone or descend someone from a tall structure, but it could lash around objects that are too far away to reach! Thank goodness I never empty out my storage unit. Now the inside looks like the San Francisco landfill.

I was still packing my weapons and trinkets in my bag. There was too much. Bandages, plasma cannons, steel, chunks of gold, crossbows, electric pianos, too many batteries to count, a lot of half burnt furbies (what's with all the dang furbies?), and crate after crate of resources and materials.

Fun fact about the infinity bag. It can hold huge objects, but if they have other things that aren't bolted to the ground inside of them, like a pile of boxes for example, it deletes it. So now I was forced to empty the ship out by hand. It was already morning, and I knew the town was going on a man hunt for me.

The morning dew made a thick fog, making it hard to see. My lab coat was wet, my jeans soggy from kneeling in the mud, and my black, cotton t-shirt was getting to the point of a humid toaster oven. I looked practically dead myself. I had bloodshot eyes, a runny nose, and if I'm really that unlucky, a slight cold.

If I caused the huge explosion, Apollo probably cursed me for ruining his 'wonderful' music concert. I swear, most gods are the sorest of sore losers, and I don't regret I said that.

It was several more hours later before it started raining. And I mean pouring. Seemed like the Olympian conference was having a mental breakdown. And I was probably going to have one soon if it wasn't for the damned ship. I had already packed everything, and thank the bag I didn't feel pain from holding the ship. The whole thing weighed tens of thousands of pounds, and I got thoroughly tired after every minute of holding golden infinity bag. It was already five in the afternoon, and the sun was going down. But it was so rainy and cloudy that I'm not even sure even if the sun went down. The only thing I did have was a waterproof phone to guide me.

As I made it back to the castle, I saw a group of people burning something in the town square. I obviously didn't know what it was, so I decided to hastily go to my room and empty out the ship into my second guest room. I guess everyone was outside at the moment, because when the ship hit the floor, no one came up to see what happened.

I really didn't want anyone to break into the room to see what I was hiding, so I decided to refurbish the place. I covered all the walls and floors in the guest room with sheet metal and thick steel to prevent a break-in. I then took out all my things, ship included, and organised everything so I could have more space. Just to make everything look extra non-suspicious, I got one of my camo tarps, a nanotechnology sheet that allows the sheet to make whatever its hiding invisible, while also mimicking the background. Once that was finished, I painted all the walls and floors so it looked exactly like it did for the other rooms. I left the room, and locked the door with a special lock that could be only opened by the scan of my retina

You may say that's going overboard, but if you're in an unknown area with strangers, you can't really trust anyone.

With an almost empty bag, an almost broken back, and a big sigh or relief, I left the castle to see what was up in the town. It had stopped raining, and I had a fresh pair of clothes. The scene at the town square was not what I hoped it was. Crowds of people were surrounding a fire, and when I got closer, I found a funeral pyre on fire, with the king and queen just standing there. I then spotted Acomitus. He seemed to be crying.

I felt terrible. Maybe I was his first friend. Life sucks when you're high royalty. People think you're too high priority for lower class people to deal with, so you end up being too pampered and too lonely and miserable. Thank goodness he didn't become too pampered or he would've ended up as a whiny brat that no one likes, and you'd be dead if you're a prince. Also, since they believed I died under their supervision, they would be looked down upon as bad hosts who killed their guests without them suspecting.

So I decided to break the ice. It was generally very quite, and no one noticed me stand in front of the crowd staring at my own funeral. I picked a can of coca cola from my bag and into the open. And in the silence and the crackling of the flame, I popped the top.

Now, if you've ever popped a can of soda in an empty room or classroom where everyone is quiet, that noise is loud. When I popped that can, everyone heard it and looked in my general direction, including the king, queen, and Acomitus. I casually sipped the can of coke, trying to make a casual sip as loud as possible and said, "So… what's all this for?"

I had a lot of explaining to do.

I quickly explained that I wasn't back from the dead, that would be insane. I escorted the royal family to the side of the castle wall, the one I scaled, and explained that I used a type of machine aka a grappling hook, to get myself down and up so I wouldn't splatter my guts all over the ground. They looked as if they wanted to see with questioning eyes, so I demonstrated by shooting it at the wall, which launched me upwards, so I could shoot the grappling hook again and again until I hit my floor.

After several hours of explaining this and that and saying why I can't say this right now because it's too huge for your minds to comprehend at the moment, I was left alone and allowed to rest in my room for the rest of the night. With the help of some Redbull, I finished tuning up what I could do to the ship, made some new equipment like a quad-barreled pistol and a coffee machine so I could wake myself up in the morning.

That day's sleep was probably the best I ever had. It helped me get through what was happening tomorrow, and that's why I'm not being very attention to detail about narrating this whole thing.

When I woke up, It was bright outside. I mean unusually bright and warm. I brushed my teeth, cleaned my face and made myself a cup of coffee. With a patch of bed hair on my head and a cup of coffee in my left hand, I go out into the halls to see what happens next.

I did not know Acomitus was that close to the door. I ended up slamming him in the nose with the door, and he ended up ten feet from his original position.

"Are you okay, Acomitus? I didn't know you were so close to the door! Are you hurt? Is everything all right?"

"Heh. Everything's all right. I thought you were gone yesterday when you hopped out the window. Can we talk for a bit in private?", he said.

Now, I don't really know what's going on, but I do know that he probably wants some information about yesterday. After all, I caused a major disturbance. Looking at Acomitus, a young man, somewhere around my age with choppy blond hair, grey eyes, and wearing at most a toga, some underclothing and some sandals, he looked like the kind of guy who wanted information. The fact that he was incredibly beautiful did not help either.

So I brought him into my room. The first things he took note of was my door to the other room, which I changed to metal, chained with an iron barred door and locked several times, it was smart of him to not ask. He then looked around even more, looking at my lone bed, my desk covered in papers, and finally my coffee machine.

He didn't know what it was, and asked what it did.

"Hey… um.. Friend. Oh gods I don't even know what your name is. Do you have any idea what this machine here is for?"

"It's a coffee machine of course." I said. "It's a machine that can make different types of beverages on command, and these beverages are basically magic. They keep you awake all the time, but I don't suggest anyone drink too much. It could really mess someone up."

He awed, looking through the inner mechanics, opened the lid, and smelled the empty canned coffee cup. I knew he wanted to know what the beverage was, so I took my cup of coffee and gave it to him.

 **Acomitus POV**

I was already in my friend's room, and now he was offering me a cup of steaming beverage. I had already embarrassed myself already, and I didn't want to do it again. So I quickly picked up the cup of milky brown liquid and took a drink. And it was weird.

The drink had a weird flavor, almost like a sweet, but also like a spice. It tasted soothing and relaxing, but it also made me more vigilant. This is a magic drink. A beverage of the gods, made by an immortal who probably wanted to stay awake longer. Savoring the taste, I was going to go for another, but my friend snatched it away from me before I could.

"Hey man, don't do that. I did tell you it could mess people up. Look at your hand."

I did, and I am sad to say I embarrassed myself again. My hand was shaking uncontrollably, and no matter if I grabbed onto it or not it would keep on shaking. I would never drink that beverage again, but maybe if I was really tired…. then maybe.

He looked fidgetly, like in the middle of an awkward situation. So I decided to break the silence and ask the real reason why I came.

"Hey. I want you to be my teacher. Well, it's more like my parents want you to teach me."

He looked at me in the face, and then he straight up laughed! He was hunkered down, holding his chest and laughed in front of me. When he realized I wasn't joining in, he paused.

"You serious?", he said.

I nodded. My parents were big worshipers of Athena, the patron goddess that named our city how it is. They're very knowledgeable, but always have a feeling there is more to learn. Since my parents can't really teach, they've been looking for ingenious, innovative teachers all over the land.

Now, they have found one.

My friend looked at the ground. He was probably thinking. So I left him to do his thing, and tell my parents that he's thinking about it. I walked down the hall to the throne room. King Akinon and Queen Tesephone, my parents, were all sitting on their seats drinking some wine. I walked up to them and said, "My friend is thinking about being my teacher. I think he may as well be one."

King Akinon jumped up in excitement.

"Finally! My son, if we can work this out between your friend, we may be able to get such terrific weapons and tools! Yesterday, he showed how agile he was with that 'grappling hook' and I bet that there are much more that he could make! Oh, the possibilities!"

"Um.. Husband, I'm afraid to tell you, but you dropped your wine on your new vintage rug."

Indeed he has. A big red splotch of fermented wine lay splattered all over the cloth, deepening into the fabric. It was pretty much ruined. But my cunning old man was probably thinking different ways to remove it. He always was. Always thinking. He was an energetic fellow. Full of spirit, excitement, and ingenuity. Truly a master thinker.

My father was looking at the stain. He said, "Go get your friend and try to get him to be your teacher. I'm sure we can figure something out."

I was walking up the stairs again to my friend's guest room when I heard a really loud noise, much like the noise coming from a volcano.

When I burst into his room, along with several guards, my friend was tending to a long metal cylinder which was currently smoking, and seemed to be completely oblivious to the fact that a whole chunk of the wall was gone.

Remember how I was questioning whether he was a lunatic or criminal? He's probably both.


End file.
